A support element of the generic type can be found in DE 103 30 510 A1. A small cap which is in the shape of an inverted U is applied as a partition means for separating the reservoir spaces in the pressure piston. At the same time it is apparent that the pressure piston is formed in two parts, specifically composed of an upper part with the partition means and a lower part with the hydraulic play-equalizing element. It is disadvantageous here that owing to the formation of the pressure piston in two parts its passages have to be located in the upper part. As a consequence of this, the passages in the housing are also positioned axially relatively far at the top. In particular, the arrangement of the passage for the upper reservoir space axially far at the top leads, during the installation of the support element, to a relatively large amount of leakage occurring from the cylinder head bore. Furthermore, it is noted that the small cap as a partition means does not, under certain circumstances, bear in a sufficiently close fashion against an internal wall of the pressure piston, in which case there is additionally the risk of it becoming loose. Furthermore, this small cap which is not obtained as a standard article must, for example, be deep drawn from a metal blank, which has adverse effects on the mass production costs.